Apa, mengapa, kenapa?
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: updatean lagi dari LiRina untuk mengisi waktu nunggu Eddreine balik. Pertanyaan masih berlanjut seputar Khr dan para tokohnya. Bagaimana para Don Famiglia Varia, Vongola dan Gesso menjawab pertanyaan author sableng ini? Gaje, abal, ooc.
1. Chapter 1

*Mega toa* Bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, adek-adek, kaka- *ditampol author* o...oke... Ehem, Ziho datang membawakan fic baru dari Master Rin!

Master Rin bilang Master Reine itu nga kreatif, masa fic ntu doang diubek- ubek? *dikasi hujan meteor ama Eddreine*

Aih..., ziho belum mau mati atuh! Mari kita mulai ceritanya!

.

.

.

:: Pertanyaan pertama : Apa sebab pemimpin di setiap Famiglia begitu berbeda? ::

.

Tsunayoshi : Eto..., mungkin karena...ung..., kebetulan?

Rin : Jawabnya bagusan dikit kek, tapi karena Tsuna manis, aku maafkan!

.

Xanxus : Scum! Pastinya karena pengalaman dan pendidikan!

Rin : Wah, tumben nie serius jawabnya.

Xanxus : Karena kau menculik Besterku!

Rin : khufufufufu (?), salah sendiri nga mau di tanya dengan cara baik-baik.

.

Byakuran : Faktor pergaulan? Misalnya seperti Tsunayoshi-kun yang kurang gaul sehingga nga bisa jadi pemimpin tegas.

Rin : Nga salah sih...*manggut2*

Tsunayoshi : tegaaaa!

Byakuran : Kalau Xanxus kebanyakan gaul dan dimanja, makanya nga tahu sopan santun. Main pukul, main lempar, main tembak aja.

Rin : Itu juga benar *manggut2 lage*

Xanxus : Huh, SCUM! KAU BOSAN HIDUP YA? *Nembak X Beam* (pertanyaan selanjutnya!)

.

:: Pertanyaan Kedua : Mengapa di setiap Famiglia ada Guardian yang suka tereak-treak? ::

.

Tsunayoshi : Eeehhh, mungkin karena...eto...

Rin : apa?

Tsunayoshi : Karena mereka memang orang yang penuh semangat? (kok malah kayak balik nanya?)

.

Xanxus : Huh, scum! *masih kesel*

Rin : itu bukan jawaban! Kalo nga jawab, Bester nga kubalikin!

Xanxus : Scum! Mungkin hobi.

.

Byakuran : mungkin karena suka makan daging ayam?

All : hah?

Byakuran : Ayam kan suka berisik, berkokok, berkotek, berkicau(?), makanya mereka jadi seperti ayam. (nga nyambung banget.)

Rin : Sungguh enggak nyambung... (=_=')a

. (pertanyaan selanjutnya!)

.

:: Pertanyaan Ketiga : Kenapa kalian akhirnya mau menjadi aliansi? ::

.

Tsunayoshi : Bermusuhan kan tidak baik, makin banyak teman adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan!

Rin : Bah, kali ini kamu lancar jawabnya. Mau nga ubah kerjaan jadi penasehat? Biar saya jadi Boss Vongola! *ditimpuk semua Guardian Vongola*

.

Xanxus : Scum, tentu saja karena tak ada pilihan lain!

Rin : Jawaban yang penuh semangat.

.

Byakuran : Karena tidak ada ruginya.

Rin : Itu doang?

Byakuran : Yup. Jika lanjut perang kan mesti beli senjata, nambah anak buah, melatih mereka, membeli informasi,dll! Kalo jadi aliansi kan dunia aman, uang hemat! Hemat pangkal kaya!

Rin : Ini beneran Byakuran ato Mammon yang nyamar sih? (Pertanyaan berikutnya!)

.

::Pertanyaan keempat : Bagaimana rasanya jadi boss? ::

.

Tsunayoshi : Berat, melelahkan, stess!

Rin : Kelihatan banget penderitaanmu nak.

.

Xanxus : Biasa saja, sejak dulu aku memang ditakdirkan jadi boss.

Rin : Pede amat nie abang codet? *ud mau dilempar gelas* Inget Bester masih di saya bang! Mao peliharaan situ saya jadikan keset ato mantel bulu?

Xanxus : Huh, Scum! *nusuk2 daging sebagai pelampiasan*

.

Byakuran : Aku selalu senang, banyak ketemu uke-uke nan imut seperti Shou-chan, Mukuro-kun, Kikyo, tentunya Tsunayoshi-kun sebagai the best uke! *pandangan penuh nafsu pada nama2 tersebut*

All uke : Hiiieee!

Rin : Oala... Kamu nie memang paling aneh dari semua Don Vamiglia.

Baiklah, sekian wawancara kali ini, semoga bisa ketemu di fic berikutnya!

*back sound : listen to the strereo*

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan seekor kuda putih melaju kencang mendekati para Kru dan Author sambil membawa seorang pangeran pirang dan pemuda berambut merah.

.

Rin : Ngapain Haneuma dan Enma kesini?

Dino : Tega amat nga ngundang! Aku kan juga seorang Don Famiglia!

Rin : Karena kau tak punya Guardian.

Enma : Aku kan punya!

Rin : Ini cuma buat sesi Future Arc. Laen kali aja yaw! Cao, cao! *nga peduli tatapan Dino ama Enma*


	2. Chapter 2

Yak, pertanyaan dari author masih terus berlanjut karena kali ini Master Rin sedang Happy jadi idenya lumayan sedangkan kini giliran Master Reine yang sibuk urusan sekolah. Ziho takkan banyak bacot deh, ziho cuma jadi tukang edit dan publish jadi just cekidot ajag ya!

.

.

.

:: Menurut kalian, apa sebab Bermuda berpenampilan semi mumi dan Frankenstein? ::

.

Tsunayoshi : Eto..., mungkin karena Hobby cosplay?

Rin : Kayak Reborn? Jadinya dia Cosplayer fanatic karena pakenya itu-itu doang dong.

Tsunayoshi : Mungkin saja.

Rin : Kira-kira dia pernah mengganti atau mencucinya ngak ya? *dideatglare Bermuda*

Tsunayoshi : ...

.

Xanxus : Scum, pasti mukanya jelek penuh codet.

Rin : Yang codet kan kamu...*bersiap bakan dihajar*

Xanxus : Paling tidak aku tidak jelek. *narsis sambl bergaya a-la Kyouya dari Ouran High School*

Rin : Ternyata Xanxus lumayan narsis, padahal udah om-om masih gaya kayak ABG. *kali ini beneran dilmpari gelas dan botol*

.

Byakuran : Fufufufufu, pasti dia itu mantan tukang urus mayat atau pencari mumi.

Rin : Dapet dari mana kamu ide ntu?

Byakuran : Lihat saja para Arcobaleno yang lain. Bukannya penampilan mereka sesuai dengan profesi dan bakat?

Rin : Iya juga tuh...*baru nyadar*

Bermuda : ...(aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa pakaianku begini *membatin*)

(pertanyaan berikutnya!)

.

.

.

:: Kenapa rambut para Don Famiglia sebagian besar spike, jabrik, jingkrak? ::

.

Tsunayoshi : Trend tokoh utama anime saat ini berambut jingkrak. Itu yang aku dengar dari Haru.

Rin : Wah, ada yang sedang selingkuh nie!

Tsunayoshi : Itu tidak benaaarrrr!

.

Xanxus : Karena malas cari model rambut lain! Scum!

Rin : Itu menghina penciptamu namanya!

Xanxus : Memangnya kenapa, sampah? Dia mau apa?

Rin : Apa aja, membuatmu mati, menghapusmu, apa aja deh. Tangan dan pena kan senjata komikus dan novelist.

Xanxus : ...*tampaknya mulai mikir akan nasibnya*

.

Byakuran : Mungkin dia pecinta landak.

Rin : ..., maksudmu ide rambut kalian berasal dari landak?

Byakuran : Gitu kali, seperti Tsunayoshi-kun yang mirip landak di kebun kopi, Xanxus seperti landak mini.

Rin : Dan kau landak laut albino. *tembak langsung*

Byakuran : (o_O')a

.

.

.

:: Mengapa Arcobaleno selalu tidur dengan mata terbuka? ::

.

Tsunayoshi : Reborn bilang itu untuk mengecoh lawan agar selalu terlihat siaga.

Rin : Bukannya karena kegedean mata sehingga nga bisa di tutup? *Dideathglare para bayi*

.

Xanxus : Karena mereka sampah!

Rin : Mereka kan bayi, bukan sampah. Lagian aku tanya soal mata!

Xanxus : Karena mereka pikun!

Rin : Bayi pikun? *itu misteri*

.

Byakuran : Karena takut gelap.

Rin : Penjelasannya?

Byakuran : Kalau tidur dengan mata tertutup kan sekitar kita jadi nga keliatan alias gelap.

Rin : Kali ini penjelasanmu masuk akal.

Byakuran : Bagi yang takut gelap, jangan pakai 'Osram' ntar tambah takyut! Pakai saja 'terus terang, Philips terang teru~s'!

Rin : Malah iklan sih? Jawabanmu selalu ngaco.

.

.

.

:: Bagaimana cara kalian menghadapi anggota termuda di Famiglia kalian? ::

.

Tsunayoshi : Lambo dan I-pin aslinya cukup penurut jadi diberi permen lolly atau coklat mereka pasti diam.

Rin : Memberi sogokan, khas Tsuna banget. Lama-lama bakal bokek tuh, mereka juga bisa jadi anak manja.

Tsunayoshi : Kalau tak diberi upah Lambo makin keras nangisnya. Aaahhh! Jadi pusing mikirnya!

Rin : Tsuna 'Lose Control'. Aku tak heran kau butuh 11 tahun untuk menyatakan cinta pada Kyoko.

Tsunayoshi : *tambah mewek*

.

Xanxus : Dengan 3 cara.

Rin : Sebutkan!

Xanxus : Peringatan pertama tak digubris lempar dengan gelas.

Rin : Itu mah seperti hobimu yang suka ngerjain Squalo.

Xanxus : Scum, itu beda! Yang kedua lempar dengan botol wine atau tequila jika yang pertama gagal.

Rin : ..., pemborosan.

Xanxus : Jika keduanya gagal, tembak dengan X gun.

Rin : Okeh, intinya semua jalan kekerasan. Tak heran kau jadi jomblo abadi. *dilempar ke jurang*

.

Byakuran : Fufufufufu, kalau aku lebih memilih menggunakan...pe-so-na-kyu! *tebar pesona dengan mawar putih dan angrek ungu*

Rin : Aku heran, kenapa kau jadi lebay begitu? Kau pakai pesona marsmallow atau pesona landak?

Byakuran : Tentu saja pesonaku sebagai manusia sungguhan! *tersinggung*

Rin : Berarti selama ini tak sebagai manusia sunguhan?

Byakuran : *menjerit stress*

.

.

.

Okay, sepertinya saya agak terlalu menyungging-maksudku menyinggung para Don Famiglia. Saking senengnya mereka mengarahkan jurus jitu (...? Itu kan adanya di beyblade) dan senjata padaku! (salah woy!)

Xanxus, Tsuna, Byakuran : 3..., 2..., 1...! #author ngacir cari perlindungan#

.

.

.

TBC (jika ada ide lagi*dilempari buah busuk)


End file.
